


Do I love you?

by wicca7002



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love Confessions, One Shot, Partnership, Substance Abuse, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicca7002/pseuds/wicca7002
Summary: Was anyone wondering about Kim saying she loved Antonio in episode 5 Trust? Cause it threw me a bit. This is my take on it, maybe wishful thinking but I like these two together. Just a quick little drabble that popped into my head!





	Do I love you?

**Author's Note:**

> Ever watch a show and one of the characters says something that catches your attention but the show moves on so fast that if you blink you could miss it? Yep happens to me all time. Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters. Wish I did though!!

"What you dont trust me?" Kim shook her head not wanting to hurt her partner but knowing she had to do it. "Right now with what happened? No." She said. Just leave it at that she thought. But the look on his face hurt her. She didn't know when it had happened but she had slowly and without realizing it fallin in love with her Partner. After what happened with Tomas she just couldn't deny it anymore. But after what happened with Adam she couldn't act on it, she worked to hard to get in Intelligence and earn the respect of her team of Voight. But the look on his face at this moment pierced her straight to her heart. Don't do it just put your hand out and leave it her mind screamed at her. But her heart wouldn't let her. "Do I love you Antonio? Do I want you to beat this thing for good?" She pauses knowing she said to much but presses on "Yeah this is how I do it." She says and holds out her hand. Her heart is littleraly in her throat as Antonio stares at her. What he sees she doesnt know. She knows she put to much out there but what's done is done she can't take it back. And deep down she doesnt want to. After what seems like hours Antonio looks down and nods his head minutley. He reaches in the top of his best and takes the pills out. With no hesitation he puts them in her hand. She curls her fingers around the pills and give him a small smile. "Thanks. Lets go get this guy" she tells him turning back to their car to go after thier suspect. After she gets into the passenger side she can feel Antontio looking at her. "Stupid stupid stupid! God why did I say that!" She thinks as she stares out the window. "So you love me huh?" Antonio says breaking the silence. "Your my Partner of course I do." Slips out before she can think of anything else. They pull up to their destination and before Kim can get out of the car he stops her with a hand on her arm. "Just because I'm your Partner?" He asks drawing her closer. "Antonio we have to go." But she's interrupted by a brush of his mouth against hers. "We'll talk later ok? This conversation isnt over." He tells her looking at her intensley. He looks at her with a look of hope and something else she can't quite pin down. "Yeah we'll talk later" she replies with a hope she hasn't had in a while. Maybe things would be good maybe her feelings weren't as unrequited as she thought. But right now they had a job to do.


End file.
